Red Defender (TV series)
Red Defender is an upcoming 2020 animated science-fiction superhero crime drama television series based on the character Red Defender created by Trailblazer101, who will serve as the showrunner, producer, and composer. The series will be developed and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios. It will be released on Frick TV, with the first season scheduled to premiere in September of 2020. Synopsis After losing his remaining relatives in an unexpected accident, Ray Schooner ( ) gains inheritance from his family's untold wealth and seeks to use his newfound advanced resources to investigate their deaths. Seeking to find the truth in a world filled with lies, Schooner sets out on a mysterious journey as the vigilante Red Defender that brings forth enemies from his family's past as he uncovers a conspiracy that threatens the entire city in the wake of unusual activities that are connected to his family more than he was told. Voice Cast and Characters * as Raymond "Ray" Schooner / Red Defender : A former acrobat and heir to his father's business SchoonCorp who has a series of advanced technologies at his disposal which he uses to fight crime after inheriting his wealth from his family following their unexpected death. Schooner is a noble yet vigilante hero who looks after and protects the people of his city but often does so in violent ways that are practically criminal, making him being seen to the public as more of an anti-hero, which causes people to question whether he is truly the one doing the "saving". Schooner's powerset includes sonic beams that he shoots out of his goggles, lasers that he shoots from his bo-staff, high-performance acrobatic skills which he does traditionally using his bo-staff, advanced intellect with technologies which he uses to hack into high-tech servers, and his private drone systems which he uses to track down and spy on his enemy targets. Red Defender is influenced by , , and . * as Valerie Gracelyn : A news reporter and a technician who aids Ray Schooner in his heroic duties by supplying him with different forms of tech. Garacelyn is an employee of Dr. Hugh Squilibrato and works for his company, although secretly works to keep Schooner's name cleared in the press. Gracelyn is very talented in the persuasion of colleagues and manipulating interviewees for her reports, which she uses to expose Squilibrato's corrupt schemes. * as Dr. Hugh Squilibrato : A devious highly intelligent mad scientist and entrepreneur who runs his own company to perform different types of dangerous and illegal tests which involve extraterrestrials, artificial intelligence, cloning, and splicing, among others, which he uses to supply to corrupt terrorist cells to gain profits to better himself and see the city crumble by using his creations to sabotage his rivals. Squilibrato performs these various tests as he finds fascination and joy in causing further problems for the city, and uses it as a means of him boosting his enjoyment for his evil career. "Squilibrato" is Italian for "deranged". * as Randolph "Randy" Schooner : A philanthropist businessman and industrialist who is the head of SchoonCorp and used his vast assortments of wealth and technology to improve and further advance the city in a political campaign to implement new policies to counter the criminal underground. Schooner also ran an acrobatic carnival with his family that he passed down along with his business to his son Ray Schooner after his demise. Schooner is influenced by from . More to be added Episodes Season One * Ep. 01 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 02 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 03 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 04 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 05 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 06 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 07 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 08 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 09 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 10 - To be announced : To be announced Trivia * Trail initially created the Red Defender character as a custom Minifigure in , which is where the character's conception and design originated from. Red Defender also crosses over with characters from that game in the Trail Blazer Studios film LEGO DC Super-Villains: Legion of the Monitor. * The television series was initially announced to be set in the same universe as two other Trail Blazer Studios television series, Cloud Man and Zapper. However, this plan was scrapped as Trail felt the characters didn't work well with each other, with Trail deciding to re-develop the series as a standalone project. * The television series will be available to stream on The LMMCU after each season premieres on Frick TV. Gallery Red Defender Minifigure.jpeg|The Red Defender custom LEGO Minifigure. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Frick TV Category:Red Defender Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows Category:Animation Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Comic science fiction Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Superhero fiction Category:Superhero shows Category:Superheroes Category:Crime Category:Crime fiction Category:Drama Category:TV-PG Category:September Category:2020 Category:Upcoming